Very Important Meeting
by AcedaVinci
Summary: A meeting between two top spy agencies and probably future headaches for Merlin.


"For fuck's sake, Eggsy, please, I need you to wear this bloody suit." Merlin was trying to make the young man wear a grey, three pieces, suit.

"Merlin, I told ya ! Why am I goin' to a fuckin' meeting ?" the young Galahad wasn't really helping the wizard.

"Roxy and Harry are going too, remember ? Plus, it's between the heads of other agencies and each head as two agents with them." No wonder why the man didn't have any hair left, if he had any, he would have torn them off his head.

"Okay then, why can't I wear a normal kingsman suit ?"

"Because" Merlin was getting tired "you, meaning both Roxy and you, need to make a good impression on the other agents. You might have to work with them in the future AND they will be wearing their uniforms, suits are your uniform."

"Okay, okay." Eggsy finally gave in. He didn't want to wear the new suit because it looked like he wouldn't be able to move in it.

Galahad went to change while Harry, or Arthur, was entering the meeting room where Merlin and Eggsy were. The wizard was glad to see that his friend had already changed when he spotted an other silhouette.

"Looking good, Roxy." said the older man with a grin.

"Feeling good, Merlin." answered Lancelot with the same smile on her face. "Where is Eggsy ?"

"Getting changed. It took me forever to convince him."

"No surprises there." intervened Harry.

"You'll be leaving for the Parliament in about 20 min, MI6 and the Prime Minister will be there."

At the same time, the door opened and Eggsy appeared.

"This is fuckin' spectacular ! I thought I wasn't goin' to move in it ! Thanks, guv'." Then the young agent spotted Arthur, Harry fucking Hart looking fabulous. Of course, Roxy was gorgeous as well but Eggsy couldn't look away from Harry for too long.

"Once you're done eye fucking each other, you can go." The wizard was used to it by now, it's been two years since Harry came back from the dead, one year and a half since his friends got married and this kind of scene happened all the time.

"Yes, let's go." finally said Harry laughing seeing the exasperation on the wizard's face.

They took the kingsman taxi waiting for them outside the shop and left. They arrived to the Parliament, where led to a fancy meeting room where three persons were already inside.

"Lady, agents." said Harry nodding towards the people on the other side of the table. He finally sat down.

"So, you're the new Arthur." the lady spoke first, "I'm M, this is Q" she said pointing to a man that reminded Eggsy of Merlin but younger and with hair "and this is 007."

Yes, Eggsy heard it right, 007, the most famous agent in Great Britain was in the same room as he was and, to be honest, if Harry wasn't in the room, Eggsy would have said that the other man was the most gorgeous man in the room.

Harry and the agents nodded at each other. "Nice to officially meet you." Arthur said, Lancelot and Galahad looked at each other. The way Arthur spoke, they must have met during missions.

"I'm Arthur, this is Galahad" Harry turned around "and this is Lancelot."

Both agents nodded, Eggsy couldn't help but check out 007's suit. This was no kingsman suit but it was pretty cool, he made a mental note to have a similar one made. The Prime minister finally arrived, the meeting was about to start.

The meeting lasted for about two hours, Eggsy was tired of standing Roxy seemed to be too, she couldn't stop fidgeting. 007 and Q, however, were quiet and made no noise whatsoever during the meeting.

Then the Prime Minister talked to the agents, especially to Eggsy and Roxy.

"I believe we've never met before. Which agents are they, Arthur ?"

"This is Galahad and this is Lancelot." said Harry pointing at each agent.

"Galahad and Lancelot ? The agents from V-day and the exploding heads ?" the Prime minister's eyes widened.

"Yes, sir. Minus Merlin, whom you already met, it's them."

Something seemed to register in the MI6 agents' mind as their eyes widened as well.

"But they're so young !" the Prime minister couldn't believe it.

"And here, I thought bringing Q and 007 would be impressive." M smirked and looked at her agents.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, dear M, but I think I've won this one." Arthur laughed, he knew M would bring his best agents, why wouldn't Kingsman do the same ?

"It is quite impressive, indeed, ladies and gentlemen, I have to leave but I'll see you at our next meeting." The Prime Minister left the room leaving the agents free to talk.

Looking at Eggsy and Roxy, M said "Well, if you ever need to find an other job, the MI6 would gladly take you in, since some of our agents seem to keep blowing up buildings."

007 grinned, it definitely was directed to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't take those two in if I were you, team them up with Percival and the colombian embassy will explode."

Galahad laughed "It's not my fault if you teamed us with Percival and last week wasn't my fault either."

"So you were the ones who blew up the embassy … Wait, last week ?" Q had finally spoken.

"He blew up the building in which an american drug dealer had been hiding for months." said Roxy rolling her eyes at Eggsy who was laughing.

"Yeah, it was a great day."

"So you were the one who beat me to it." 007 had spoken and Eggsy laughed even harder.

"Sorry, bruv'. Next time we should totally go together. Nice suit though."

"I like yours too." said 007 smiling.

Arthur and M seemed to be powerless, their agents were starting to get on a bit too well. They both sighed and Harry eventually said :

"Merlin is going to kill me."


End file.
